During conventional lamination of a multi-layer printed circuit board (PCB), a thermal gradient develops between top and bottom platens of a lamination press and within the interior of the PCB stack. Depending on the thickness of the PCB stack, the thermal gradient can result in internal (e.g., middle) laminate layers having a different degree of cure than the outer layers. Different degrees of cure can result in different glass transition temperatures, differences in the coefficient of thermal expansion of the laminate material, and other undesirable properties that may reduce reliability and structural integrity of the multi-layer PCB.